Learning To Live Again
by QueenofNarnia-DaughterofEve
Summary: Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen... A two part story about the Pevensies' life after Narnia. Part One focuses on Peter and Susan and Part Two focuses on Lucy and Edmund. Please FAVE/FOLLOW. Also, please, please REVIEW. Enjoy!
1. A Talk With Aslan

Learning to Live Again

Part One: Peter and Susan

 **A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first time doing a story like this, or even an actual story at all, since I always do oneshots, so please leave me a review! Enjoy!**

Chapter One: A Talk With Aslan

 _Peter:_

"Peter," Lucy shouts as she races towards me in the hall of our corridor in the Telmarine palace. "Peter!"

I smile as she nearly plows into me, "Whoa, slow down. What is it, Lu?"

"Aslan wants you in the courtyard right away. Susan, too. Do you know where she is?"

"I think I saw her head down to the kitchen a while ago, probably trying to learn another new recipe." I wonder what Aslan wants.

We've been here in the palace nearly a month now, and things have finally slowed down after the battle. I cannot wait to go explore Narnia and see all our favorite places. It's been so long.

I meet Susan near the entrance to the courtyard. I turn to go in, and she touches my arm. I stop and look at her. Her face is troubled. "What's wrong, Su?"

"Nothing, really. It's just… what if he sends us back?"

I smile as reassuringly as I can. That hadn't occurred to me. "Don't worry, Susan. Whatever happens, we'll pull through. Aslan always knows what's best for us. Anyway, I'm sure that won't happen. We stayed for fifteen years last time, remember?"

"How could I forget?" We turn to enter the courtyard, where Aslan is waiting for us.

"Good morning, your majesties. Come, walk with me. I have much to discuss."

Susan and I do as we are asked to. I wish I were like Lucy, and could just bury my face in Aslan's mane, or brush it with my fingers. Though I know I probably could, I hold back. I am a high king. I must behave as one.

"Peter, Susan," Aslan says in his deep voice that is so like a human, but at the same time unique. "I have something to tell you. You will not like it now, but you must learn to accept it over time. I am offering to send any Telmarines who wish to make a new start back to your world. Your time in Narnia is up. You must go, too."

I knew this would happen, but I didn't think it would happen so soon. Still, the great Lion always knows what's best for us, so I choose to remain silent, though I want to voice the protests that immediately come to mind. I take a deep breath.

"Can you tell us when we are coming back, Aslan?" I ask. One look into His eyes, and I know the answer. "We're not, are we." I say it more as a statement than a question.

"No, children. You will come back someday, but in a different way, and in a sense, to a different place. You must trust in me, whatever you do."

I glance at Susan, who has been very quiet during this exchange. There are silent tears glistening in her eyes, as she attempts to hold her sorrow inside.

I expect to feel angry, sad, something. Instead I stand there, feeling nothing. Nothing at all.

 _Susan:_

This cannot be happening. He's sending us away? And we can't come back. But- this is _home._ It always has been, and it always will be. England used to be home, but that was a long time ago. It will never be the same again. How can I leave? Suddenly, tears spring to my eyes. I am a warrior, a queen. I am not a child, and I should not cry. But this is too much. Before I know it, I'm sobbing into Aslan's mane, and all I can think of is this will be the last time with Him. Just as suddenly as the tears come, they disappear, and I straighten up, feeling no better.

A few minutes later, I see Caspian coming towards us. I turn away quickly, not wanting anyone to see my tearstained face. I know he has, though. I feel so vulnerable and weak. Why am I suddenly not the strong queen that I have been for so many years? Then I look again toward Caspian, who is hovering near us awkwardly. As he is about to turn away, Aslan acknowledges him.

"We are ready," Caspian says. "Everyone has assembled."

I excuse myself and walk away slowly, trying to process the thoughts that are swirling around in my head. And suddenly, the realization hits, and I start to run. I do not know where I am going, but I have to get away from here, if only for a bit. When I am in the room given me, I throw myself on the bed and let the tears fall. They come fast and furiously, and though I try to stop them, they continue to flow. The thought that I am leaving my home forever is too much to handle, too much pain to bear. It was so hard the last time we left Narnia, even though we did not have to say goodbye, or go through any of this, but I always had the hope that we were coming back. When I finally got used to being in England again, after a full year of hardships, we were brought back here. Why? Just to be taken away from our home as quickly as we have come back? Why couldn't we have stayed here forever? England isn't home for us… this is our home, this is our life. We're kings and queens now, not schoolchildren. Though I don't want to, I feel a sudden, burning anger towards Aslan. This would not have happened to me if he had not willed it. How could he do this to us… to me?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

In too short a time, I have composed myself, and my siblings and I are gathered near the tree that is going to change my life… forever. How am I going to learn to live in England again? How is it ever going to be my home? I am leaving my true home forever, through no choice of my own. I try to pay attention, though I do not have any desire to. I glance at Peter. He looks like he, too, is trying to hold back his emotions, and I touch his arm, to tell him that I understand and that we will get through this… somehow.


	2. The Call - Saying Goodbye

Chapter Two: The Call/Saying Goodbye

 _Peter:_

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man," Caspian declares. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to, but for any of you who wish, Aslan will return to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," a man who I recognize as a Telmarine lord says.

"We're not referring to Telmar," Aslan states. "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm, that brought them here from there world… the same world as our kings and queens." At this he glances meaningfully at me. I close my eyes and try to breathe normally. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for anyone who wishes to make a new start."

When I found out that we were leaving, and I could not come back, I couldn't believe it. I felt like a stone figure, seeing everything around me, but unable to join in with anything. Then it truly hit me. I felt as if I'd been pierced with a sword in the chest, the pain in my heart was so great. All I could feel was the pain. I wanted to run, somewhere, anywhere to escape it, but I didn't know where to go. Somehow, I managed to compose myself and come here, but the pain has not left, nor has the realization that I am leaving my home, never to return. I open my eyes and try to focus on something, anything that will take my mind off this, but it is not that easy. Finally, I decide to focus on the conversation around me.

A Telmarine general, and the old queen of Telmar step forward and volunteer to go. Aslan blesses them, telling them that their future in the world they are going to will be good. They step towards the tree, and walk through it. Before they get all the way through, they vanish completely. The Telmarines are astonished. One man speaks out above the general hubbub.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" he shouts.

Reepicheep volunteers to lead his army through the door, and Aslan looks steadily at us, letting us know what we must do. I take a deep breath and try not to let my voice break. "We'll go," I say, knowing that it must be this way, hating it at the same time.

"We will?" Edmund asks. He sounds surprised.

"Come on," I state, with more confidence than I feel. "Our time's up."

I walk over to Caspian, and hold out my sword, wordlessly offering the position and title of High King to him. "After all, we're not really needed here anymore." Oh, it's so hard to say that. Aren't we always going to be needed?

Caspian takes the sword, looking me in the eye. I hope he can't read my true emotions there. "I will look after it until you return."

I look down. I can't say it. Saying it will make it real.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan says quietly. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy inquires, sounding like a timid girl instead the Valiant Queen she is.

I have to help her somehow. I can't bear to see her like this. I don't want to say anything, but I do it anyway. I look at her and Edmund. "You two are." I pause. "At least, I think he means you two."

"But… _why?_ " Lucy asked. "Did they do something wrong?"

I almost fear His answer until Aslan speaks. "Quite the opposite, Dear One, but all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

I choose my words carefully as I speak to Lucy. "It's alright, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day you'll see, too." Is it really alright? Will it ever be?

We walk over to our friends to say our goodbyes. I shake Glenstorm the centaur's hand, and watch Lucy curtsy to Trumpkin. She curtsies again, and then impulsively hugs him. To my surprise, he hugs her back. When she walks away, I approach Trumpkin as well.

"Thanks for everything you did for us," I say. "I'm really going to miss you. You're a great friend."

"We'll all miss you, too, Your Majesty," Trumpkin says awkwardly. "You and your siblings brought joy and peace into all of our lives, and we thank you."

I shake his hand. "Goodbye, Dear Little Friend." We smile at the joke.

I say a brief goodbye to Caspian's tutor, and then walk up to Caspian.

"Goodbye, Caspian. It was great to have you on our side. I know you're going to be a great king. And…" I gulp. I don't want to say this, but I feel like I must. "I'm sorry about how I treated you. I've, um, never been good with sharing my position, and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Caspian replies. "And I should apologize, too. I wasn't treating you very well, either."

I shake his hand. "Goodbye, Caspian."

"Goodbye, Peter."

I depart from Caspian, and the pain in my hear intensifies. I've saved the most difficult goodbye for last. I walk up to Aslan and bow.

"Oh, Aslan," I say, as the tears run freely. And then I do something I have never done before. I throw my arms around the great Lion and sob, no longer caring what people think of me. Finally, I straighten, and slowly walk away. When I reach my siblings, I realize Susan isn't standing there, and I look around for her. Oh. She's with Caspian, saying goodbye. She walks away, and then turns around suddenly, and goes up to him and… kisses him? Ok… I look away immediately, wanting to give them some privacy, and also, if I watch the whole thing I'll start laughing. Lucy already has.

"Lucy," I warn under my breath.

She grins up at me and whispers conspiratorially. "I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand."

"I'm older and don't think I _want_ to understand," Edmund mumbles under his breath.

Susan walks over and joins us, surprisingly not saying goodbye to Aslan. I'm puzzled, but I don't say anything.

 _Susan:_

I walk over to my siblings after I say goodbye to Caspian, blushing. I smile at Lucy, and she squeezes my hand. I can also tell she's squeezing back a laugh. I roll my eyes. Well, if we have to leave, we might as well get it over with. I'm sick at the thought of leaving, but I know it is best if we leave before I break down. Peter's already broken down. I saw him with Aslan, totally and completely losing it. I decided not to say goodbye to Aslan. I'm angry with him, and I know if I go to say anything to him, I'll say something I regret. I look at Peter and gesture with my head to the tree-door. _Let's go,_ I mouth. He looks at Aslan pointedly, and I shake my head. He walks toward the door, and goes through it, disappearing. I look behind me as I am still walking and see Aslan looking at me sadly. Just as I decide to run back to him and apologize, he fades away, and I am back in the train station. What have I done? Tears come to my eyes, but I hold them back. The train pulls to a stop, and a boy that I remember from right before we left boards.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" he says.

I stare for a moment, then grab my bag and get on the train with my siblings.

Silence reigns for a moment, then Edmund speaks. "Do you think there's any way we could get back?"

What? I'm puzzled, but then he smiles and says, "I've left my new torch in Narnia!"

We laugh as the train pulls us towards a new life.

 **Please FAVE+FOLLOW. Also, please review.**


End file.
